Fatal Accidents
by DarkShady
Summary: When a car accident causes Lucas to become depressed, Riley and the gang need to help him out of his slump. Inspired by the song 'I Need a Doctor' by Dr. Dre. Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys its DarkShady. This is my first chapter of my first story that I'm writing. I'm really nervous, and I hope you guys like this chapter. Constructive criticisms is appreciated, but please no hate comments. Feel free to rate and let me know what you guys think of my first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **No Ones POV**

"How long do you think you'll be?"

"I don't know Riles." A somewhat frustrated Lucas replied. "I'm all the way across town." Lucas was supposed to be meeting Riley and her parents for dinner at some restaurant at 6:00, and it was currently 6:07; and to make matters worse, Lucas was nowhere near the restaurant.

"Well, have you at least dropped AJ off at Maya and Farkles place yet?" Riley asked her husband. Alan James Friar, Riley and Lucas' 8 month old son was sitting in his car seat behind Lucas.

"Not yet." Lucas replied, "I'm almost there though." Riley sighed, which told Lucas that she was starting to get angry.

"Ok. Well, call me when you leave their place. And please try to be quick." Riley said.

"I will." Lucas assured.

"Alright." Riley said. Lucas could hear the uncertainty in her voice, so he felt like he should re-assure her.

"I promise I'll be there."

"Ok" Riley said. "I love you."

"Love you too." Lucas said with a smile on his face. "Bye."

"Bye" Lucas then slid his phone back into his pocket as he stopped at an intersection. He was just a block away from the apartment. When the light turned green he proceeded to drive through the intersection. At about halfway through the intersection…SMASH! Lucas's car was hit by another car, and next thing Lucas knew, his car was rolling and all he could hear was the sound of smashing glass and crunching metal. When the car stopped rolling the last things Lucas heard, before he passed out, were the sound of sirens and the cries of his baby boy.

Lucas' POV

When I woke up I Immediately jolted forward in a panic. For a moment I had no idea where I was. Looking around I heard a familiar voice say, "Its ok." It was Riley. She then put her hand on my chest and pushed me backwards so that I was lying down again. "You're in the hospital." As my head touch the pillow, my head began to ache. I winced at the pain. "Are you ok?" she asked. I nodded.

"I just have a really bad headache." I told her. Really bad was a bit of an understatement though. Honestly I felt like my brain was trying to crawl out of my skull. "How long was I out for?" I asked.

"Two days." She replied. I sighed. I then looked down at my badly to see that I had a cast on my right arm and multiple bandages on the left, as well as a cast on my left leg and countless bandages on my other leg. Just then Mr. and Mrs. Mathews walked into and were closely followed by Maya and Farkle. "Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Lucas." Mr. Mathews said while walking up next to Riley, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm in pain." I replied, but I'll live. "But I'll live." I looked around before I realized something. "Where's AJ?" I asked. All of a sudden the room went dead silent. I looked to Riley, then to Farkle and Maya and then to Mr. and Mrs. Mathews. No one said a word. I then looked over to Riley a tear slid down her face, before she started to cry her eyes out and then wrapped her arms around me. I held her in my embrace, as I looked at Mr. Mathews in confusion. I then saw that Mrs. Mathews was crying as well.

"Lucas." Mr. Mathews said. "AJ didn't make it."

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. I know its kinda short, but I worked really hard on it. Write a review and let me know what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys. So I just thought that I would let you guys know that I'm not gonna be updating this weekend cause I have to go to my sisters soccer tournament. However, I will be working on the next chapters over the weekend and I will be posting them next week.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Lucas' POV**

When I heard what Mr. Mathews said I went into complete and utter shock. This couldn't be happening. It had to be some joke. It had to be some kind of sick joke. "What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Lucas." Mr. Mathews said. "He's gone."

When I heard that, I was completely overwhelmed with emotions. "No!" I shouted. "This can't be real. This has to be some kind of joke." I started to cry. Everyone was looking at me, somewhat shocked. It was as if they didn't expect me to react like this. But I guess they expected me to be strong and not freak out, and to be able to control my emotions. I put my hands over my eyes and slid them down over my face, and tried my best to stop crying.

"I'm so sorry Lucas." Maya said. How could this be happening? My son, gone?

"My boy." I said in a faint voice. "Gone."

"Lucas." Riley said. "I promise you, everything is going to be ok."

"How can everything be ok Riley?" I asked. "AJ's gone."

Riley looked to her parents and Farkle and Maya and asked, "Can you guys give us a minute?" Mrs. Mathews just nodded, and then I watched as they left the room. Maya, being the last one to leave the room looked back at me before she went through the door way and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Riley, what are we going to do?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She replied. I was a little surprised. Usually Riley knew exactly what to do.

"I don't know how were going to recover from this." I honestly had no idea. This just felt like to much to bare

"Neither do I." Riley said. "But we will. Because we have each other." I didn't know what to say about that. On the one hand, she was right. We did have each other to help each other. But on the other hand, how do you get over the death of your child.

"It just hurts so much." I said, now starting to cry once again. Riley wrapped her arms around me and replied.

"I know." We just sat there in each other's arms for a minute or so before I said.

"I just feel like this is my fault." When Riley heard this she said in a surprised voice,

"Lucas Joseph Friar! This is not your fault!"

"But if I had dropped AJ off on time he we would have gotten hit by that car, and AJ would still be here." I argued. But Riley would listen.

"I wanna make one thing clear to you. This is not your fault." She seemed somewhat mad now. "This was because of the other driver. It's not your fault. It's not my fault."

"I think I need to be alone." I said.

"Ok." She replied. "I'll be down the hall if you need me." She then stood up and exited the room. I admit I was a bit surprised that she left without me having to persuade her. But I was also glad that I was alone. I just couldn't believe my son was gone. Why would this happen to me. Out of all the people in the world, why me? At this point I was angry, as well as, sad. It just angered me that one of the things I cared about, most in this world was taken from me from a drunk driver. My thoughts were interrupted when one of the nurses walked into my room.

"I see you're awake." She said in a somewhat perky voice. I didn't say anything. I didn't wanna be awake. I didn't even wanna be alive. Once she finished writing something on her clipboard she turned to me and said, "Um, I heard about what happened to your kid. I'm sorry. Are you going to be alright?"

"I don't know." I replied.

"Well if you need anything, just ask." She said, and then left.

A minutes or two later Riley walked in to the room and said, "I just spoke with the nurse and she said that you can leave tomorrow." I think she was trying to be brave and not cry, but I could tell by the tear stains on her cheeks that she had been crying. After a second or so I saw tears beginning to well up in her eyes and soon she was crying. She sat up and pulled her into my arms and held her close to me while she cried. "I miss him so much." She cried.

"So do I Riles. So do I."

 **A/N I hope you guys like the second chapter and I hope you guys think Lucas' reaction was realistic. If not let me know and I'll see if I can change it. As always, feel free to rate, follow and favorite.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, hope you guys like it.**

 **Chapter: 3**

 **Rileys POV**

Lucas is supposed to be coming home today. I'm very concerned for him. His reaction yesterday was worse than I thought it would be. I guess I expected him to be strong, and not freak out the way he did. I guess that was wrong of me. I mean, I almost died when the doctor told me that AJ had died. I can only imagine how Lucas must have felt. I still cant beleive what he said to me last night. How in the world could he think that any of this is his fault? I don't know. Maybe I'm just not understanding the way Lucas is feeling.

Last night I talked to mom and dad and they said that since our car is pretty much destroyed, they would let us borrow one of there cars while ours was being repaired. At first I declined there offer. I insister that Lucas and I could use that subway while our car is being fixed. And beside, dad needs one car to get to his job, and mom needs the other to get to hers. However, after talking to them about it for a few minutes, I accepted there offer. I didn't want to at first, but dad ussured me that he could take the subway to work. I still felt kind of bad about it, but dad insisted that we needed the car more than he did.

I guess he was right. I mean it would help with getting Lucas home. Besides, taking a person with a broken arm and broken leg on the subway isn't exactly the safest thing do.

Last night I didn't want to leave Lucas by himself, so I ended up falling asleep in a chair in the hospital room. I slept alright, apart from being woken up when Lucas had a nightmare. Normaly I would be super grumpy if someone woke me up at 2:00 am. However, given the situation and because of everything Lucas has been through in the past few days, I thought it would be best not to get angry, and instead calm him down. When I asked him what the dream was about, he didn't say anything. I asked him, "Was it about the accident?" He still didn't say anything. Instead, he just nodded.

After I calmed him down, I climed up onto the left side of the hospital bed, and fell asleep next to him. I felt like if I was right there next to him, he might sleep better. Suprisingly my ieda worked. He didn't wake up once after that.

I just feel so bad for him. He's been through so much. I mean, we both have. But Lucas especially.

A/N: Well, there it is. I know this was a really short chapter, but the idea of this chapter was basically to fill in plot holes, and as an explanation to things that will be in the next chapter. Also, I wanted to have a chapter that was from the point of veiw of Riley. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and also I should let yout guys know that I will be starting a new story that was a suggestion from someone. Feel free to review, favorite and follow. Next chapter will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: **Hey guys what's up? So, I am happy to announce that I will be attempting to update every day now that I have finished school. But, I wanted to get your guys opinion on something. Do you guys want me to update every day and have shorter chapters, or, update every other day and have longer chapters? Anyways. here's chapter four.**

 **Chapter: 4**

 **Lucas' POV**

This morning I woke up to see Riley snuggling up against me, with one arm around my waist and her head resting on my chest. It was strange that I was able to feel happy right now. But my joy soon turned into sadness when I remembered the events that transpired last night, and the news of AJ. It just isn't fair. Why did this have to happen to me and Riley? Out of all the people in the world why us?

My thoughts were interupted when Riley started to wake up. "Hey." She said looking up at me.

"Hey" I said kissing her on the forehead.

"You really scared me last night, when you had that nightmare." Riley said, looking at me with a concerned expresion on her face.

"I'm sorry." I said, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Don't be sorry." She replied, "It wasn't your fault." There was a long silence after she said that. It was't an awkward silence though. It was one of those comfortable silences where we were able to just sit there and hold eachother. However, the silence was interupted when Farkle walked into the room.

"Was I inerupting anything?" He asked.

"No." Riley replied.

"Kinda." I interjected.

"I can come back later if you two want some alone time." Farkle suggested, gestureing to the the door.

"It's alright Farkle." Riley said instantaniosly, before I could say anything. "Besides, we need to get going soon."

"Alright." Farkle stated,"How about you go sign Lucas out while I help him get dressed."

"Sounds like a plan." Riley said. She then got out of bed and left the hospital room.

 **Rileys POV**

When I got to the elivator I heard my phone beep. It was a text message from Farkle.

 **Farkle: This is impossible! Wanna switch jobs?**

 **Riley: Haha nope :P. Besides, I have to sign Lucas out.**

 **Farkle: No fair!**

I almost feel bad for Farkle. When the elevator stopped I got out and headed to the front desk. When I got there I was greeted by an elderly woman with grey hair. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied "I'm hear to sign out Lucas Friar."

"One moment." she said before typing something on the computer and printing off a couple sheets of paper. She then handed me the papers along with a pen. When I was just about finished filling out the papers I got a text message from Farkle.

 **Farkle: On our way down. You almost done?**

 **Riley: Just finishing up.**

 **Farkle: Alright, see you in a bit.**

As I finished signing the forms I saw Lucas and Farkle walking down the hall. I handed the lady the papers and after looking over them for a couple of seconds she smiled at me and said,"Looks like everythings in order. Have a good day."

"You too." I responed. I then turned to Lucas and said, "You ready to go?" He just nodded and replied,

"Yeah, lets get the heck out of this place."

"Ok. Lets go." I said. Farkle, Lucas and I then walked out to my parents car. When we found the car Farkle helped Lucas get into the passenger seat, and then put his crutches and bag in the backseat. Farkle then came over to my side of the car and got me to roll down my window.

"If you guys need anything, Maya and I are always there for you guys.

'Thanks Farkle. That means so much to me,"

"Your welcome." he said before hugging me through the window. When Farkle and I broke apart he walked to his car,and I rolled up the window and began to drive away.

 **A/N: So what did you guys think. Let me know what you guys want to happen next. Feel free to follow, favorite and review. Until next time, peace out.**


End file.
